I am?
by loveretriever
Summary: AU Fenrir Greyback wakes up - with total loss of memory. Throw in a thoroughly displeased Dark Lord, and mayhem ensues! Rated for abuse and language


Written for Hogwarts School of Witcraft & Wizardry forum - Charms, Assignment #3. Prompt: Write about an AU (alternate universe) where a character wakes up with memory loss. Extra prompts: wrong (word), black (colour).

Fenrir needs more stories. Poor Fenrir...

Word count: 954

* * *

Fenrir woke groggily. Why did his head hurt? he thought, sitting up stiffly.

He yelped in pain and hopped around the small room, nursing his arm. He hit something - or was something broken?

Wait, who was he, again? Where was he? Why did everything seem all wrong?

His eyes adjusted to the gloom. The room was small. Okay. Great. He knew - wait, he knew nothing. Right.

There was a chair and a bookcase in the corner. Nothing. No memories triggered.

He sat down in thought. Except, his mind was empty.

I am... ? A big question mark. Hmm, interesting. Let's try again.

Yesterday was... Ham? He thought of a delicious ham bone and began salivating. Okay, so yesterday was Ham-day.

Today is, he thought, thinking hard. His face was scrunched up in concentration.

"Bella," Lord Voldemort hissed. "This experiment ceases to interest me. Terminate!" Voldemort's voice rose to a high-pitched scream.

Bellatrix Lestrange groveled on the floor, "Yes, my Lord, as you so desire."

Bella withdrew quietly to the lab. She hissed, "Terminate the experiment, Rookwood. The Master isn't pleased."

Rookwood sighed, "Not my department, Bella."

Bella showed her displeasure, scaring Rookwood.

"I don't care. Do it!" she yelled, throwing a mini-tantrum.

Rookwood bowed, black robes scraping the ground.

"Yes, Madam Lestrange. At once," he said, scurrying away to obey.

Bellatrix looked after the pathetic creature with disdain, confident in her powers.

"My dear," Rodolphus appeared from the shadows. "You really must stop scaring off all the helpers."

"My love," Bellatrix responded, curtsying to her husband. "I'm sorry if these rats can't stop fleeing at the mere sight of me." She blinked her pretty eyes at him,

Rodolphus laughed, embracing his wife.

"And this is why I love you," he said.

"I love you, too, kitten," Bella said, patting Rodolphus's brown hair affectionately. She was so glad his hair was straight. She wouldn't have been able to stand him if he had curly hair.

"I love you most, rain drop," Rodolphus said, snogging her affectionately.

Bella's stomach did somersaults as the kiss deepened.

"Oh, love, I can't right now. Highly busy. Dark Lord stuff, very important," Bella said in between breaths. She kissed Rodolphus once more. "Get another helper. I don't like Rookwood on my good days."

"Yes, love," Rodolphus said, leaning in for another kiss.

Bella stopped him with a well-executed hand. His lips met her palm. His eyes were swamped with overwhelming affection. Just the way Bella liked him. She smiled one last time before leaving him in the lab.

Rodolphus thought his wife was perfect. Just crazy enough for his liking. He scowled when he thought of stupid Fenrir Greyback. Gah! Why did the Dark Lord meddle? Sighing, Rodolphus went back to work. At least he had Bellatrix to look forward to later...

Fenrir whimpered in the room. He had tried the door. It was locked. He tried pounding on the walls. They were thick and he couldn't hear anything on the other side. He finally collapsed in the middle of the room. It was the only spot with a small shag carpet. There was no fire in the grate. The chair looked particularly uninviting. The bookcase had nothing, not even a trap door, let alone books. It was empty, just taking up space.

Fenrir thought about life. Trapped in a room he knew nothing about. Well, might as well get comfortable. He fell asleep.

"Bella," Lord Voldemort said when she returned, "open the door."

Bellatrix bowed and did as the Dark Lord commanded.

"He's asleep," she said, disgust showing in her voice.

"Then wake him up. Do I need to tell you everything?" Lord Voldemort asked, getting antsy.

"No, my Lord. Of course," Bellatrix hastily answered.

She entered the cell.

"Crucio! Get up, you worthless slug. The Dark Lord requests your presence," Bellatrix hissed.

"AH!" Fenrir screamed, howling for all he was worth. "Who?" he spluttered, when he was finally able to talk. Blood and teeth fell out of his mouth.

"The Dark Lord, my forgetful bitch. Come on!" Bella used magic to tow Fenrir out of the cell. No way was she even going to touch such - vermin!

Fenrir allowed himself to be magically transported. His animal instincts kicked in. He felt it was safer to obey than get hurt again.

"Here, my Lord, as you requested," Bella said, entering the large chamber. "Experiment 526." She cast Fenrir on the ground, dropping him onto hard stone.

Fenrir felt cold. He liked the feeling. Better than the warm blood pooling on the ground from his mouth.

"Rise, vermin," Lord Voldemort commanded.

"Vermin?" Fenrir asked, struggling to think.

"Crucio!" Lord Voldemort yelled, feeling powerful by torturing a helpless werewolf.

"Haha!" Lord Voldemort gleefully yipped, clicking his heels together. "This is fun. Bella, would you care to join us?"

The Dark Lord waited.

"Bella?" he asked.

Fenrir howled.

"No, not you, Fenrir! I want Bella!" Lord Voldemort flew into a tantrum. And took out his anger on Fenrir who was now confused. Vermin, Bella, Fenrir - who was who?

When Fenrir finally passed out, Voldemort felt deflated.

"Rookwood!" he screamed.

Augustus Rookwood appeared at a trot.

"Yes, m'Lord?" he bowed.

"Crucio!" Lord Voldemort shouted. Oh, it was so nice to be the Dark Lord with plenty of disposable minions at hand.

Fenrir looked on confused until he felt the curse hit him again. Maybe this weird chamber was heaven? he mused thoughtfully. The pain was starting to numb, giving him a sense of being high.

Oh glorious, glorious feeling, Fenrir thought, passing out. Yes, I must be dreaming.

Lord Voldemort fumed. Memory charms were fickle bitches.


End file.
